Problem: The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = \dfrac{14}{3} \left(-\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{i - 1}$ What is $a_{3}$, the third term in the sequence?
From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $\dfrac{14}{3}$ and the common ratio is $-\dfrac{3}{2}$ To find $a_{3}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 3$ into the given formula. Therefore, the third term is equal to $a_{3} = \dfrac{14}{3} \left(-\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{3 - 1} = \dfrac{21}{2}$.